Birds and Wagtails
by tycel
Summary: A Ranma - Sekirei Crossover
1. Fated Meetings

Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin

Ranma1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Birds and Wagtails by Tycel

Chapter One: A Fated Meeting?

" " Normal

' ' Thought

Rewrote on 10-2-09

**One Year Ago..**

Ranma was walking down a random road in Tokyo, having just ditched his father and was looking for a place to stay for a little bit. A fiancé"? Who the hell did that old man think he was kidding? He was only 15 years old.

Oh no, his pop didn't tell him. His pop wanted to make a 'quick' trip through China before heading over there.

How did Ranma Saotome know this? Well while Ranma did have honor he wasn't above looking through his pop's journal to figure out what he had planned for him and make preperations if it was exceedingly stupid. It was just by luck that Ranma had read the last entry in it where his pop had wrote that he was going to visit the Tendo Dojo in about a year where his fiancé was.

"Look out below!"

***BANG***

"Ouch ouch ouch, stupid monkeys" She muttered to herself getting up and brushing herself off. Looking down the first thing she noticed was that he had black hair that came down just past his shoulders done up in a pig tail

'Might as well see if the monkey is alive' She thought as she bent down and took ahold of his wrist, when a burning sensation in her chest made her drop his wrist back to the floor. She jumped back about five feet from him, glaring down at his unconscious form.

'My..Ashikabi? So Soon?' Was one of many thoughts racing through her mind as she formed a ball of water and launched it at the still unconscious boy.

888888

Ranma's eyes snapped open and he rolled to his side just barely missing that ball of water as it hit where he just was, and jumped up from where he was laying and got into a fighting stance as he took a look at his opponent. Blonde hair, blue eyes, his eyes widened slightly when he seen her bearly covered chest, his eyes involuntarily went down a bit further..

Ranma's hand snapped to his nose and he quickly looked away

'That skirt is freaking short! Ack! Not a pervert..not a pervert..not a pervert..'

"What are you looking at monkey?" Tsukiumi Growled at him after seeing that he was looking away from her, with his hand covering his nose. The wind blew lifting the skirt, Ranma stumbled back hitting a wall.

'...Pa...pa..panties!'

Tsukiumi continued forming more balls of water and shooting them at Ranma who dodged to the side, this continued on for about five minutes with Tsukiumi getting a little madder with each passing minute. She started to gather a large globe of water and started shaping it around her arm forming a sword, and charged at Ranma who grinned at her before jumping over her and grabbed her other arm causing her to turn around stumbling backwards, hitting the wall rather hard.

"Seriously whats wrong with ya you damn tomboy?! I don't remember doing anything to you" He said walking towards her. He stopped a few feet short and looked at her, she really was a beautiful girl, about 5' 10" or so.

"I Will not be violated you damned monkey!" She said her voice as cold as the water she was throwing at him

"Violating you? why the hell would I want to do that with a uncute tomboy like you?!" He said, then blushed.

'Damn body betraying me..but why do I feel like she's important in someway?'

"Your my Ashikabi! I **will** not become a mindless slave! DIE" She charged at him again, while Ranma was distracted and stabbed at him only to miss, and miss again, and again.

"Stand still damn you!" she screamed after she missed for the third time.

"Why would I do something stupid like that? And what the hell is a Ashikabi?!" He said then circled around her and got her into a choke hold, not putting any more pressure than what is needed to stop her from attacking him.

"Now listen lady, I wouldn't violate you. That goes against my code of Honor now will you stop attacking me and tell me what the hell is going on?"

Tsukiumi sighed and started to calm down her anger, oh she was still mad, she was definitly still very pissed off. but what could she do? this monkey evaded her so completly a monkey! she couldnt even touch him. Sure she still had a few moves but they were in a small area and the chances of getting hit by her own move would be even more humiliating..even if she had used it in this small area and knocked them both out theres no guarantee that she would wake up before him

"If I let you go promise you wont attack me?" Ranma said noticing that she had acctually relaxed alot after grabbing her like that. After a few minutes he got a nod which he took meant that she wouldn't do anything like this again. He let go, and she moved away a few feet and turned around.

"So answer a few things for me, like why did you jump and land on me, attack me? and what the hell is a Ashikabi?" He asked looking at her expectingly.

"A Ashikabi..well like the director of MBI says is our destined person..someone who can control us...and I didn't land on you on purpose. I lost my balance and fell from the roof above us" She said looking at Ranma who just smirked.

"Um..okay? that doesn't really explain what a Ashikabi is...but if you didnt land on me on purpose..thats fine then!" Ranma said, his smirk turning into a big grin.

"Ranma Saotome Heir to the Saotome Style of Anything Goes Martial Arts! And someone definitly not into taking or even wanting slaves." He said offering his hand for a handshake.

"Tsukiumi, I'm Sekrei #09 the Water Sekirei" She said taking his offered hand. She squeezed his hand trying to let him know that she still wasn't happy about losing this confrontation, but she didn't really know why but she did wan't to believe him, maybe having him as her Ashikabi wouldn't be so bad?

"I accept your proposal Ranma Saotome" She said after making a snap decision that she would for once, trust her instincts. Pulling him into a embrace and giving him a kiss on the lips, she was blinded only for a moment as a bright light engulfed them both.

888888

Ranma's eye sight started to come back, it was blurry as hell but he could see a small smile on the face of Tsukiumi who had just kissed him, the light wasn't gone though..not completly. His eyes widened, she had wings! She looked..hot...

Ranma jumped back after she had let him go and a breeze blew between the two of them, lifting her skirt again giving Ranma a peak at her panties.

He quickly looked away once again holding his nose so the blood wouldn't spew out.

'Wait a sec...'

"Proposal?! When did I propose?!" He said glaring at the girl infront of him.

"You wern't lying were you? when you said you didn't want a slave?" She asked, her eyes narrowing just a bit. Ranma shook his violently no.

"Good, so..what we're you doing out here?" She said, looking around

noticing that the small area they we're in was pretty much abandoned.

"Gonna set up camp until I could find a place to stay..." Ranma said scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. She gave him a sharp look which made his laugh sound even more nervous.

"No husband of mine is going to stay in this small area! especially outside!"

"Hu..Hu..HUSBAND? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ranma screamed, Tsukiumi just smiled at him. Ranma's head dropped, how the hell did he get into this mess?

"Now follow me, we'll find a _proper_ place to stay." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.

End of Chapter

AN: Well I completly rewrote this chapter and I think I did a much better job..I didn't flesh it out like I wanted but I think Chapter two is going to do a little bit more than that..

Ranma doesn't have his curse yet. He will get it eventually.

The Tendo's will show up eventually as well (when Genma fails to find Ranma well he'll more than likely head straight there.) to hide from his wife..

I know this isn't a long chapter and I'll try my best to make them longer as I go.


	2. Settling In

Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin

Ranma1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Birds and Wagtails by Tycel

Edited by Cat on a Shtick

Chapter Two: Settling In

" " Normal

' ' Thought

888888

Last time

"Hu..Hu..HUSBAND? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ranma screamed, Tsukiumi just smiled at him. Ranma's head dropped, how the hell did he get into this mess?

"Now follow me, we'll find a proper place to stay." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him forward.

888888

**Still the past.**

Genma Saotome was a petty man, petty, lazy selfish, the list goes on and on. He had been looking for his son for two days with no luck. He knew he was going to lose his retirement, and his wife would kill him for losing his son, his priorities in that exact order. After all what was avoiding his wife for a few more years anyway. It wasn't as if he paid her much attention when she was around, unless it involved one of the few reasons he believed a woman was good for, or she threated him with that damned katana.

'Why was I cursed with such a worthless son? after 15 years raising him he just disappears!', He thought as he packed up the camp by himself, normally this was something he had his son do so he didn't have to.

"Maybe Tendo would help me find that worthless boy. I could stay there for free too, cause surely he wouldn't kick his old training partner out on to the streets, in his time of need.", He said to himself and lifted the now packed backpack onto his back and took off towards Nerima. Tendo would help him out, he just knew it!

888888

Ranma looked at the quaint house Tsukiumi insisted on buying for them, on the premise it was 'cute but functional'. 'How did he get into this mess?', he questioned himself for the umpteenth time that day. He really didn't know how, but the past two days living here with Tsukiumi were so much better than what he was used to, training constantly. The house had a dojo, and he was really happy that Tsukiumi at least listened to him on that. Ranma smiled just a little bit and walked through the door and into the house. After searching a little bit he had found the voluptuous blond in the living room, dressed as always, in the black and white two part mini-dress which left A LOT of skin generously exposed, as she had just sat down with the television turned on.

"You know you two are really hard to get a hold of Ranma Saotome" Said the voice from the television, and Ranma looked up at it startled.

"Who are you? how do you know who I am?!" Ranma asked looking at the oddly dressed man with stark white hear and a crazed look behind his square glasses. 'Didn't that man know a white cape doesn't go with a white suit, white shoes and white hair, not only after labor day, but any day?', Tsukiumi queried to herself. Ranma was fairly sure he didn't know who he was, and his 'wife' wasn't leaping to give out the scoop.

"I am Minaka Hiroto, President and CEO of M.B.I. and you have just joined in the game of the Sekirei Project! Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, there is a rule you must know, don't go and tell the public about the Sekirei Plan. We at M.B.I. can and will use our full resources to put you in your place, if so required. Oh, and before I forget, ashikabis get paid to cover their Sekirei's expenses, through that nice black card that she has." Minaka said with a wide, deviant grin.

"Train hard Ranma Saotome, I expect great things from you.", Minaka said, and then the television abruptly shut off of it's own accord.

'....What does he mean, "put me in my place?", and how did he know so much about me? Ah well, its getting kinda late and I guess I'll worry about all this in the morning' Ranma thought. Yawning and with a quick look at Tsukiumi, he got up from where he was sitting and made his way into the bedroom.

There was two bed rooms, one for him and one for Tsukiumi, but the damn woman just didn't ever sleep in hers. He had woken up to find her in his bed, snuggled up right next to him both days so far. If he had to be honest , he was really starting to enjoy sleeping next to her, and not just because she was a replacement for the old man.

888888

Ranma woke up and tried to stretch his arms only to find that he couldnt move his left one, he opened his eyes to glance down at whatever was blocking it and seen a mop of blonde hair, it took him a moment for the memories of the past few days to filter through his still sleep-addled mind.

'This is Tsukiumi, she was his what... sekirei, wasn't it? And they were supposed to team up according to that weird Minaka guy... wait... just who was this Minaka? He never did get the answer as to why that man knew him. He also seemed kinda familiar... ah well he'd figure it out later. Right now he had more pressing matters, like the woman doing just that to the left side of his body.

Ranma grinned, this was a much more comfortable way to wake up than getting screamed and yelled at and even being thrown into rivers, stagnant water, cow manure, and couple times into a wild animal dens to be woken up.

888888

Genma looked at the entrance to the dojo the sign read "Tendo Dojo Challengers please come to back entrance" and walked through the entrance and knocked on the door

"One Moment" A female voice said from the other side and a few seconds later a beautiful brunette opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked looking at the fat man before her wondering what he was wanting.

"I'm looking for Soun Tendo, I was his training partner a long time ago" Genma said looking behind the girl when he caught sight of Soun walking past

"Tendo!" He yelled tryin to get his attention

"Saotome?" Soun said looking around and noticed the fat man at the door.

"Saotome!" Soun said and watched as Genma made his way past Kasumi who looked rather shocked at being knocked out of the way like that.

"Kasumi, will you bring me and Saotome some tea?" Soun asked looking at Kasumi for a moment before leading Genma into the living room.

"Yes, Father..." Kasumi replied and went to the kitchen to make some fresh tea.

888888

"So what brings you here Saotome?" Soun asked when Genma sat down and leaned back against the wall.

"My son ran away from me, I spent two days searching for the worthless boy but I found no trace of him." Genma said, staring straight past Soun at a picture on the wall, it was him and Soun after they sealed the dreaded master in the cave.

"Here you go father, fresh tea for you and your guest." Kasumi said putting down the pitcher and two glasses and left the room quickly.

"Your son ran away? Why would he do that?" Soun asked after pouring himself and Genma a glass of tea.

"I have no idea Tendo! I really don't have a clue why I have such a dishonorable son! and I can't go home No-chan will murder me for losing her 'baby' boy" Genma said, fake tears streaming down his face. He never really had any interest in ever seeing his wife again but it was a good enough excuse as any, when covering up his true motives, his stomach and early retirement.

"I am sorry to hear that Saotome, you are welcome to stay in our guest room" Soun said, tears streaming down his face and went hugged Genma as the two men cried. Of course a moment where two grown men are crying and hugging was completely acceptable to them both, after all it wasn't Genma who had to be a 'man among men'.

888888

Somewhere in Tokyo...

Nodoka Saotome sneezed, her Day Dreames of Grandchildren interrupted. Girls and Boys with Red Hair, Black Hair...and even one with girl with blonde hair? Why would she have a grand child with blonde hair? Ah well it doesn't matter as long as long as she could dote on her. Ranma was such a energetic child and would constantly demand attention of some kind which was why she let Genma take him on this training trip.

888888

"Who is that with dad Kasumi?" Nabiki asked coming into the kitchen to grab a snack

"That is Mr. Saotome, he's an old friend of father's apparently" Kasumi replied, as she opened a brown book titled "Acupuncture for Beginners"

"Hmm, friend of dad's eh?" Nabiki said, after she finished her snack and walked back into her room, already plotting how to make a yen or two of this guest.

888888

Skipping to six months later...

Everything was starting to settle into a routine between him and Tsukiumi, they trained together and he even got somewhat used to sleeping with her, he found they had a bunch of things in common. Both of them loved to fight and that was acctually what led them to training together, there teamwork was good. Atleast he thought so.

"SWEETO!!" A old voice yelled followed by a loud thud, indicating that someone or something had gotten slammed into the far wall.

Ranma jumped over the wall to see what was going on only to find a bunch of lingerie all over the street and some of it was laying on top of the wall he had just jumped over.

"What the hell is going on?", demanded Ranma of no one in particular.

"That old pervert just grabbed my chest!" Tsukiumi growled and gathered some water and shot it at the old lecher who jumped over it with the ease of centuries of molestation practice and fondled her greatly endowed chest again.

"WHY YOU!" She screamed and punched him on the crown of his head which knocked him out, she was about to continue her justified feminine vengeance, when Ranma stopped her by grabbing her hand which was a few inches from the pervert's bald , misshapen head.

"He's out, Tsu-chan" Ranma said, looking at her and smiled a bit.

"Fine!" She said, unable to really say no to him even if she wanted to when he was like that, then stomped into the house to go cool off, maybe a bath was in order? Nodding to herself she called out to Ranma.

"I'm going to be in the bath, so please be a dear and do something about dinner." She said, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Ranma sweatdropped, sighing he picked up the old lech to bring him inside, even if we was a pervert he had learned a long time ago to help those that needed it, and right now whether he liked it or not, this pervert needed some help.

888888

'...Oh... What happened?' was the single thought of Happosai, who was just starting to wake up, his head was pounding like he had just got done on a five ow..., no make that six day drinking binge.

'Oh, yea..pretty blonde lady..grabbed her chest and thats the last thing I remember..' he thought as he sat up.

"Oh good, your awake... now you mind if I ask your name ya old geezer?" A male voice asked him.

"My names Happosai, Founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts", Happosai replied looking at the youth in front of him. Black Hair, blue Eyes, about 5' 8" from what he could tell; tall and just exotic enough for the xenophobic Japanese.

"Anything Goes Martial Arts? thats the style I practice, names Ranma Saotome." Ranma said looking down at the old man who claimed to be the founder of his style.

"So your Genma's brat, eh? How is that fat fool?" Happosai asked, as politely as he could, he was still rather angry at the two disciples he had trained, and in return for training them, for all he taught them, for all he sacrificed for them, they locked him in a cave!

"Wouldn't know, haven't seen him in about six months, good riddance, been training on my own after I left him" Ranma said, growling. He was still rather angry at his pop for trying to control his life. Atleast with Tsukiumi he had alot of fun. She hadn't even made him attend school just so she could spend more time with him.

"You know, there really is only so far you can go with training by yourself boy" Happosai said, standing up he stretched and looked around the room, "We at your place? and call me Happi, my boy.".

"Yea, mine and Tsukiumi's. Word of warning, don't grab her chest and don't steal her panties or bras, trust me.. I really don't think you'll like what she can do to ya, so now that your awake I'm guessing your hungry, I made dinner tonight so I know there is enough for all of us." Ranma said opening the door and exiting the room, waiting for the living fossil.

888888

Tsukiumi glared at the old man as he came down the stairs in front of Ranma, she really didn't see a reason to let him into their house but seeing as Ranma did bring him in and put him in her old room she was glad she had already moved all her stuff into Ranma's.

She had already made herself and Ranma a plate and it was sitting beside her.

"Help yourself Happi" Ranma said, sitting down next to Tsukiumi and grabbed some chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered and started eating.

Ënd of Chapter

AN: Thanks Cat on a Shtick for the series name and for helping me editing and fleshing out the series more Thanks a ton!

R&R please:)


	3. Conversations and some fun

Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin

Ranma1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Birds and Wagtails by Tycel

Edited by Cat on a Shtick

Chapter Three: Conversations and some fun.

" " Normal

' ' Thought

88888888

Last time on Birds and Wagtails...

"Help yourself Happi" Ranma said, sitting down next to Tsukiumi and grabbed some chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" They cheered and started eating.

8888eighty-eight8

Happosai was jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards Nerima, he had heard a rumor that one of his worthless disciples had taken residence there. Well, lets just say he wanted to dish out some well deserved punishment.

The closer he got to Nerima the more anxious he got, after about ten more minutes of roof hopping he stopped and sat down Indian style and started going through his pack.

Lets see here, Small jug of water from Jusenkyo. Labeled 'Spring of Drowned Panda Bear', Home made Grenades, and of course his tobacco pipe. Sighing he lit the tobacco for the first time since he met Ranma and his 'wife' as she called herself, she detested the smell of tobacco and refused to let him smoke even going as far as drenching all the tobacco in his bag. She hadn't told him the fire reminded her a of a troublesome acquaintance as well.

He had to admire that, she could control that element with the precision of a master decades older. She might be one of the few exceptions to his belief that a woman should not be into Martial Arts. 'Oh those boobs, the long legs, that mini-dress when the wind hits it just right...' A small stream of blood made its way out of Happosai's nose, as a lecherous grin dominated his visage, and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'I'll day dream about _her_ later..gotta deal with that fool Tendo.'

88888888

A man in a white tuxedo walks up from behind Minaka, stops and salutes him. If one paid attention, one would notice that the suit was white, just like every part of employer's attire, it would seem he even dressed his employees poorly.

"The Project is ahead of schedule, sir, only six to seven months until we activate phase two of the sekirei plan." The random employee in the tuxedo said, waiting for a reply from his boss.

"Good, Good, Continue then." Minaka replied, and then started to laugh like every other mad person with plans of world domination, trying to make it sound just different enough to not seem generic.

88888888

Soun Tendo felt a shiver go down his spine when he looked out at the night sky. It was a clear night and you could see the full moon. He shivered again as the feeling of doom started to settle in his stomach.

'What is coming this way?' Soun thought, he looked over to his right and saw Kasumi enter the room with two cups of tea and put one down in front of him, taking a sip.

"How do you know that man father? He was extremely rude earlier." Kasumi said, also taking a look at the moon. 'It really is beautiful tonight..', She sighed and looked at her father expectantly.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that my dear girl, I'm sure he was just excited to see a old friend again. We first met under the dreaded master. We suffered in hell for 10 years, while training under that monster of a man" Soun said, taking a breath before continuing. "We had to endure many things from the old man such as cleaning up his messes after he finished a raid.." Soun stopped when he took a look at his oldest daughter who glared at him, he gulped.

"A Raid, father?" Kasumi said, a little too sweetly for his tastes, he gulped again and got up making the excuse that he was starting to feel a little under the weather. He fled quickly, fearing the way she could enact punishments with a smile on her face, seemingly innocent all the while, just like her mother.

88888888

Nabiki turned her computer off, having already found and printed what she was searching for. 'Ranma Saotome, son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome, age: 15, sex: male ', now one would wonder why or even how she knew of Ranma Saotome at all. Well the answer was pretty simple, a background check on Genma Saotome yielded quite a bit of information, from literally hundreds of petty criminal reports and child abuse charges, to kidnapping, aiding and abetting a known fugitive, several for child prostitution, and even a grand theft yattai, whatever that was, levied at him. That in turn made her very curious about the son of such a man, hence why she now has this file, but there was one problem with the file. The majority of it was protected on such a level that she couldn't find _any_ information from about the last six months or so, this was starting to get very interesting.

She sighed, but first there was something to do about their newest house guest, being mean to her oldest sister was something that just shouldn't be done.

88888888

The following day at the Tendo Dojo...

Akane had just got done doing her morning exorcising, which was a morning run, then moving on to demolishing about 300 pounds of helpless bricks. Walking into the main house she saw her oldest sister making breakfast and other sister drinking a cup of coffee, she coughed. she hated that stuff. It was so freaking bitter it was cruel. She was pleased to say she had once produced the only naturally sweet and tangy coffee in history.

"Almost time to goto school little sister" Nabiki said getting up after finishing her coffee and grabbing her book bag and started towards the door.

Akane realized that she had started late on her morning exorcising because of the new house guests snoring, it sounded like a chain saw just idling. She groaned and ran up to her room to change into her school uniform and raced out saying bye to her oldest sister heading to school.

88888888

Happosai looked down from where he was standing on top of the wall outside the Tendo Dojo, and snorted. The Tendo Dojo? Not a single student had entered or exited except for that tomboyish girl, and she was a beginner student at best, and that was being generous. 'Ah well, time to have a little bit of fun', he smiled and hopped down and snuck into the house. It really was pathetically easy to get into this house. Soun really slacked off and He could also sense Genma was here, wasn't that ironic? Barely a city away was where his son was, and yet here he was, the fat oaf, freeloading off the cry baby. Happosai smiled, he was standing behind Soun, and tapped him on the back of the head with his pipe. Lightly of course, he didn't want to hurt him. Yet.

Soun turned as white as a ghost, and slowly turned his head around and barely caught sight of his old master. He jumped forward and ended up hitting the wall head first, which in turn caused Genma to wake up and come down only to turn white as well and start to run.

Genma looked around when he noticed that while he was using all of his considerable will to run, he wasn't going anywhere. Gulping, he sees the dreaded master coming towards him, Soun was scared stiff, literally. He didn't move after being nailed against the wall.

"Well, Well, I heard one of my old students was living here, but not both. How... fitting, I suppose is the word for it." Happosai said, smiling evilly he opened up his bag and produced a small bottle and popped the cork on it and poured it over Genma. The change was instant, where once a fat man stood a now still paralyzed Panda Bear. He laughed and turned around to look at Soun, who had just started to wake up.

Soun's eyes widened considerably when he saw his old master standing beside a Panda Bear, he got up and started to make his way to the back door.

"Oh, Don't worry Soun old boy, I'm not going to curse you. You do after all have, other responsibilities." Happosai said, while moving even closer to Soun, jumped up and grabbed his ear hauling him down to his knees and dragged him out to the Dojo for where the next few hours were best left untold. Needless to say Soun Tendo never looked at pipes, bras, panties and even lacy nighties the same. The seceding days he could be heard whimpering about canned sardines.

Genma just sat like that for four or five hours until the pressure point wore off and he went back upstairs to take a nap, he'd beg the master to cure him later. His nap time was cut in half, because he couldn't stay asleep standing up for more than 15 minutes at a time or so.

Happosai spent the next few months terrorizing them save the three girls, oh he and Akane got into spats but they were resolved quickly, well at least to Happosai they were. Akane never was one to use her brain and not poke a sleeping dragon with a sharp sword.

88888888

About two months later...

Tsukiumi was in the kitchen reheating some left overs they had from the night before, whistling a tune to herself when the phone rang. She stopped just long enough to answer it and then paled, the phone dropped to the floor and she quickly bent down to pick it up.

'Oh shit, its her!' was the thought that crossed Tsukiumi's mind as she put the phone back up to ear, after about three of four minutes of listening to how disappointed the person on the other line was she finally replied.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll bring my husband over to meet with you" She sighed, looking around to see if Ranma had shown up after practicing in the dojo, she didn't see him so he must still be out there.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll see you in a few days." Tsukiumi hung up her cell phone, put it down on the counter in front of her. She screamed and ran up into her and Ranma's room.

End of Chapter

(A/N:) Lol I couldn't resist but the next chapter is going to be kind of special..well at least for Ranma. I think Tsukiumi is going to get kind of mad at him.

Omake: 'Conversations of the Mad' by 'Cat on a Shtick'

In a dark room lit by only a small overhead dangling lamp and flickers every so often two people sit just out of view. One is almost visible with all the white he wears. The other, a small cat-girl with sandy brown hair and verdant eyes has only her face in view, and can be heard scratching something.

"Would you mind explaining your obsession with white, of all the damn colors, Minaka-taichou?", she almost demands of the off kilter CEO, her voice sounding like Kugimiya Rie.

"Why not, Cat-san?", is his simplistic retort. The cat-girl develops a slight tick in her eye.

"Oh not _that_ again! I swear, seeing you in so much makes me want to stain it with your blood.", which is punctuated a particularly loud 'nail on chalkboard' sound.

"You're just jealous because if your wear white you always stain it with condiments."

"I do not! I'm a virgin, I've never even seen a condiment!", she yells in feminine fury, "And you're avoiding the question. Why white?!"

'clearly', is his thought. Deciding he'd very much like to keep his softer, fleshy parts, he keeps his immediate response to himself.

"White is the purity of my intent, the purity of my love for mankind!", the man of white declares, flaming background and all.

Casting a skeptical eye, she retorts, "All the while you're trying to take it over with hot super-powered slaves? Are you sure it doesn't have to do with more than a few of your sekirei always wearing wearing white panties in panty shots?"

"Up-skirts are the noblest pursuit! Why do you think I had Tsukiumi programmed to stand in high places, wearing short skirts?! Why even the way your tail lifts up to reveal the buruma you wear under that tan dress of yours is moe."

With a large menacing sparkle in Cat on a Shtick's eye, we zoom out of the rusty old warehouse they were meeting in. Minaka can be heard screaming into a phone and at his pursuer in a amusingly feminine voice,

"Yes! get her the hell away from me! Call in the disciplinary squad, the mercenaries, everyone. No! I will not give those pictures back, nothing is more beautiful than buruma up-skirt! Except maybe Tsukiumi and Musubi, and maybe white panties in general. EEEP! Watch the teeth!"

They would have trouble reattaching everything, even with billions and M.B.I.'s medical resources at their disposal. Minaka Hiroto would never be the same.


	4. Meetings

Edits of substance , [notes.]

[Sorry I can't lend content, I have a full plate now.]

Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin

Ranma1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi

Birds and Wagtails by Tycel

Edited by Cat on a Shtick

Chapter Four: Meetings

" " Normal

' ' Thought

88888888

**Last time on Birds and Wagtails...**

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll see you in a few days." Tsukiumi hung up her cell phone, put it down on the counter in front of her very slowly, as if it was about to explode. Once it left her fingers, she screamed and ran up into her and Ranma's room.

88888888

Tsukiumi looked at the clock, in a few hours her and Ranma would end up over at her 'mother's' house. She contemplated how Ranma would react to meeting her, and she shivered. That was a scary thought... She pictured Ranma and her 'Mom' getting into a argument; she could just picture it now, they'd be happy to go at it. She started to laugh at the thought of those two arguing, releasing anxiety [word check, anxiety may not be the best word] as if by built up pressure.

Ranma came down the stairs and went into the living room,where he found Tsukiumi trying to get her laughing under control. 'Whats so funny?' he thought, chuckling at the look on her face when she realized he was watching her.

"C'mon, we need to head out if we're going to be on time." Ranma said, after walking to the front door and waiting for Tsukiumi to follow.

**Some time later in the streets of Tokyo...**

"Where does she live again?" Ranma asked, while he was being pulled by his arm by Tsukiumi, who muttered about mule-headed boys who didn't pay attention.

"We're here." She said, as she stopped walking which caused Ranma to walk nose first into her shoulder. Ranma rubbed the afflicted appendage before glancing up at the blonde.

Ranma looked at the house and shook his head. 'Why does this place seem so familiar?', Ranma shuddered, 'I'm not so sure I wanna to know.', Were the hesitant thoughts passing through his mind. Looking at the entrance, he noticed a small sign to the right of the entrance, with "Sahashi Residence" printed on it.

'Sahashi...?' [Giving it it's own line to emphasize it, dramatize it.]

Ranma paled and started backing away very quickly, when Tsukiumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back beside her; she glanced at him curiously. 'I'm dead.' Ranma thought as the door opened, revealing the form of Takami Sahashi.

**In a town house on the outer parts of Tokyo...**

Takami smiled a little to herself, she was going to see Tsukiumi any minute now. The damnable child hasn't called or shown her face in six months and she was ready to give her a tongue lashing that she wasn't about to forget. Getting a ashikabi is no excuse to just disappear without even a goodbye; what was that girl thinking!

She sighed at the possibilities and opened the door, revealing Tsukiumi and a boy in Chinese clothing. Looking at the boy closely, she couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere before. It looked as if he was scared of meeting her. It clicked, which sounded awful a lot like a .338 caliber rifle cock, she indeed knew this boy.

"Tsukiumi, Ranma. Get in." She said growling, at them both, clearly brokering no argument.

"Yes Ma'am!" They both yelped and practically jumped into the house. She was very curious how the boy she took care of for close to a month came to be Tsukiumi's ashikabi.

"I do believe we need to talk, now don't we children?" She said, closing the door behind them and dragging them both to the living room. She faintly heard a "yes, ma'am" from the two in front of her while she walked slowly behind them to gather her thoughts. They sat down on the couch across from her, she noticed Tsukiumi sat very close to Ranma. That made her smile, at least she got over that 'I'll kill my ashikabi' phase. Honestly, you'd think she was mentally 'slow' or something, with as long as it took her to get out of that phase.

"Well, it's a bit of a story and most of it... well you'd probably believe it after what brought us together the last time." So, Ranma started to explain what he was up to since he was six years old. This would take awhile.

**About Four Hours later...**

Tsukiumi and Takami were staring at Ranma, jaws agape when he finally stopped his tale.

"You're dad, to be blunt, is a fucking idiot." Takami finally said after a long pause, with Tsukiumi nodding in agreement. She mentally started a list of things to do to Genma Saotome when she sees him

"Should drop _him_ from a six story building, and see if he lands fine.", Tsukiumi growled, "Or throw _him_ to the wolves, covered in meat." Takami added, the two girls continued on ranting like this for several more minutes. Ranma meanwhile was turning paler and paler after each suggestion and covered his private parts when they mentioned neutering him.

"Uh, girls..." Ranma started, and covers Tsukiumi' and Takami's mouths. "I _really_ don't wanna know wha'cha plan on doing.

Any way, that's when I met Tsukiumi. Pops had planned on taking me to China of all places and then drag me back here to get married to one of his 'friend's' daughters." Ranma shivered. For all he knew that guys daughters could be a man-hating dyke, a money-grubbing bitch, or even a socially repressed closet psycho. That wasn't to say they in fact were, but there was always that sliver of a chance.

**In Nerima...**

A blue-black haired girl sneezed uncontrollably. "You alright sis?" A girl with brown short hair asked, looking up from her manga, at her sister who was doing homework at her desk.

"Yeah, one of those perverts must be talking about me..." Akane said, going back to her homework after wiping her nose, a frown adorning her face.

**Back at the Sahashi home...**

Tsukiumi and Takami had finally gotten themselves under control.

"So, Tsukiumi. What about you? You left just over eight months ago; I'm assuming he is the reason why you didn't come back." She said, looking at Tsukiumi who gulped. She really didn't have a reason for at least not stopping by and telling her.

"Well eight months ago, we had met when I fell off a three story building.." and so, Tsukiumi spent the next thirty or so minutes detailing what she and Ranma had been doing. Him training her, while she slowly broke him from his shell. Honestly, who was scared of women his own age?

After hearing both of the stories, Takami wasn't really pleased with Tsukiumi, but at least she had kept herself busy doing something that would end up being useful.

"Why are you still nervous Ranma?" she asked, looking at the boy who still kept glancing between Tsukiumi and herself and back at the floor.

"I'm not nervous, just curious about what you've been doing since I last seen ya..." He started, which caused Takami to chuckle, since she had forgotten that he was on the road for so long. He wouldn't even know who she was,

"I work for MBI, right under the CEO Minaka Hiroto" she said, after she stopped chuckling.

Ranma looked at her like she was crazy,

"Minaka? You mean that 1960's reject?" he asked looking at her which caused another round of giggling, from both girls this time.

"Yeah, thats him alright. Though, I have never heard of him as a 1960's reject before, it really does fit doesn't it?" Tamaki said, in between her laughs. "But just because he does look like a reject from the '60's, he is also highly dangerous." Tamaki said, looking at Ranma and Tsukiumi with a very serious look.

"I mean it, he will fight to make sure the sekirei plan takes off smoothly, with as little trouble as possible." Ranma and Tsukiumi nodded.

"So I guess that means I don't gotta worry about ya trying to take Tsu-chan here from me." Ranma said looking at Tamaki, who nodded.

"No, you won't be losing your 'Tsu-chan', not because of me at least. There are a few ways this could happen though. Most commonly being, if she were to be defeated in combat and lose her crest." Takami said, pointing to the back of Tsukiumi's neck where her crest was hidden by her blonde hair. "If she is defeated and loses her crest, you won't be able to be with her again." After she finished that last bit, she noticed Tsukiumi had grabbed Ranma's hand and was squeezing it fairly hard, if the color of it was any indication. Ah young love, it reminded her of her own failed attempt. Poor Minato and Yukari never got to know their father.

**Later that day...**

Ranma and Tsukiumi were saying their goodbyes to Tamaki, thanking her for the advice she had given them. They now had a time table of when the Sekirei plan was going to go into phase two, and it was short. Four Months at the earliest when phase two was scheduled to begin.

Tsukiumi grabbed Ranma and pulled him close to her, as they walked away from Takami's house. One could say that things were going good, until the battle royal initiation in four months.

**In Nerima...**

Happosai looked down at the two fools cowering before him, groveling at his feet, and tosses a time-delayed bomb at them before jumping to the roofs and started on one of his many panty raids.

The bomb went off about five minutes after the two realized that the master had let them live for another day.

**At the Izumo Inn...**

Matsu was happily typing away at her computer, absent-mindedly pushing her glasses back up from where they would fall almost off her nose. Right now she was in MBI's main database when she had stumbled across MBI's File on Tsukiumi and Ranma Saotome. It was interesting that the Sekirei that was famed for hating all ashikabi was among the first to be winged. She snickered when she thought about the bark being meaner than the bite. Such a interesting ashikabi as well. Ten years on the road, was raised to be a warrior. His father was a complete idiot, but no one was perfect. But, Ranma was definitely smarter than he let on, oh and did she mention he was a absolute hunk? Matsu wiped a bit of drool off her cheek and fixed her glasses again. Oh yeah, very hunky.

Shaking her head to clear her mind, Matsu started looking over the file again, noting his address and that Tsukiumi had used the MBI card to buy the place for them both. Eight months she had been winged? That must've been just a month after she was released.

End of Chapter

[A/N:] Yeah, I know I said that Tsukiumi would probably be mad at him, sorry.

Well I think I am going to end up putting this series up for adoption or something pm me or email me which ever you perfer and we'll talk, I can give you some of the ideas I had but I just can't seem to get this story to flow the way I want.

Thanks so much for the all the good reviews and thanks a ton to Cat on a Shtick for taking time and helping me thus far;)


End file.
